Chain-conveyor parallel row machines having parallel rows of molds and rotary table machines having concentric groups of molds for making ice confections are known in the art. A chain-conveyor parallel row machine has molds arranged in parallel rows which are caused to linearly advance through a freezing tank by means of a conveying chain. An example of such a machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,197. A rotary table molding machine having groups of molds for making ice confections uses groups of molds which are caused to rotatably advance through a freezing tank by means of a circular mold table.
These known types of machines permit certain types of diversified products to be obtained during a work cycle. Multiple-flavored ice confections can be produced as layers of different flavored ices which are obtained by filling molds in successive steps with different products, as the molds advance in a production cycle. Such machines are also capable of producing "shell and core" confections in which the "core" is removed by suction before it solidifies but after the "shell" solidifies. Another product is then introduced into the resulting space within the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,080 ("the '080 patent") discloses a chain-conveyor parallel row machine having parallel rows of molds and a method of producing double-flavor ices. The '080 patent is a particular adaptation of the machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,197. The '080 patent discloses a machine in which parallel rows of molds are intermittently advanced through a freezing section by means of a conveying chain. The parallel rows of molds differ in shape, one row to the next, such that the cross-sections of molds of some rows are stated to be "inscribable" into the cross-sections of molds in other rows. The '080 patent includes metering-filling units, a stick-inserting unit and withdrawing devices such as are known in the art.
In general, chain-conveyor parallel row machines have certain operational disadvantages. These include: inefficient mold utilization, resulting from fewer than 50% of all molds being in use at any time; inefficient floor plan utilization, resulting from the complete machine having a significant length; poor repeatability of mold positioning, resulting from variations in conveyor chain pitch dimensions due to wear; and incomplete sealing of the mold area from the freezing area, resulting from jointed, articulated construction inherent in a chain conveyor.
Rotary machines resolve several of these difficulties. Molds are located in a circular unitized mold table that effectively seals the product from the mold chilling brine, which is a hygienic advantage. The chain-conveyor parallel row machines carry molds in a jointed, articulating conveyor that is difficult to seal in order to avoid product contamination by the mold chilling brine. Also, unlike the rotary table machine, the chain-conveyor parallel row machine requires that molds be returned to the "start" position by passing molds upside down under the machine typically through an energy and water consuming washing system. The manner of returning molds to the start position results in a mold utilization factor of less than 50%, whereas a mold utilization factor for rotary table machines can be higher than 75%. Mold utilization factor is important because molds are expensive.
An example of a rotary machine and method for making hardened confections having complementary parts joined in a unit is fully described in co-pending application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/206,388 and co-pending application for U.S. Ser. No. 08/226,494, both having the common assignee of the present invention both incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
A machine and method is provided for making unitized confections of complementary parts in an efficient manner that overcomes problems of the chain-conveyor parallel row machines and achieves the advantages incident to rotary design. In one embodiment, the invention is a rotary machine having at least two groups of complementary molds arranged concentrically on a rotating table. The first concentric mold group produces physical shapes which complementarily join with all or part of the shapes produced in the second concentric mold group. The shapes produced by the first mold group are introduced into the molds of the second group and a unitized confection of two parts results. The first and second mold groups are aligned essentially radially with respect to the rotating table. The resulting confections can each have two or more complementary parts of different recipes, flavors, colors, textures and/or mix inclusions; and the complementary parts may be visually and/or gustatorily distinct in the confection unit.
In another embodiment, the invention is a rotary machine having at least two groups of complementary molds arranged radially in sectors of a rotating table. The first mold group produces physical shapes which complementarily join with all or part of the shapes produced in the second mold group. The shapes produced by the first mold group are introduced into the molds of the second group and a unitized confection of two parts results. The first and second mold groups are aligned as a paired group essentially radially with respect to the rotating table. The resulting confections can each have two or more complementary parts of different recipes, flavors, colors, textures and/or mix inclusions; and the complementary parts may be visually and/or gustatorily distinct in the confection unit.
This invention includes at least one solidifying (i.e., hardening or freezing) section through which each of the groups of complementary molds are advanced by rotation. The molds may be advanced in a unitized table configuration by a drive mechanism for rotatably advancing the paired groups of molds about an axis. The molds of the respective groups determine the complementary shapes that form the finished confection unit. A first filling unit is provided to introduce a first product into the first molds. Sticks are inserted into the product in the first molds. The molded product from the first molds is sized such that it fits within the second molds.
A second filling unit is provided to introduce a second product differing from the first product into the second molds. One embodiment of the present invention enables the second molds to be filled with a quantity of a second product before, during and/or after the first solidified molded product is introduced into the second molds. The second molds are filled with a volume of second product to fill the volume of the second mold in a measure determined approximately by the volume of the second mold less the predetermined volume of the mold in the first group. When the molded first product is introduced into the second molds containing flowable second product, the molded first product displaces the second product to fill the spaces in the second molds.
In one embodiment, after the product in the first molds solidifies, a withdrawing and transfer mechanism withdraws the solidified product from the first molds and transfers the molded product essentially radially to the second molds. In another embodiment, after the product in the first molds solidifies, a withdrawing mechanism withdraws the solidified product from the first molds, waits until the second molds pass under the withdrawing mechanism, and introduces the solidified product into the adjacent second molds of the paired group. In still another embodiment, a withdrawing mechanism withdraws the solidified product from the first molds and transfers the molded product either in an advancing or retarding motion with respect to the motion of the table to the second molds of the pair.
This second product then solidifies as the second molds are advanced by rotation through the solidifying section. A withdrawing unit then withdraws the resulting solidified multiple-product confection units from the second molds, and the confection is transferred for further processing, such as coating if desired, and wrapping and packaging.
In one method of the invention, a first group of molds is provided within a first annular section of a unitized table. A second group of molds, complementary in shape with the first group of molds, receives therein the molded product from the first molds. The second group of molds are within a second annular section of the rotating table. The concentric groups of complementary molds are advanced by rotation through a solidifying section. The group of first molds is filled with a first product; sticks are inserted into the filled first molds. The group of second molds are filled with a sufficient quantity of a second product to fill the spaces in said second molds that are not otherwise occupied when the solidified first product from said first molds is inserted into said second molds. When solid, the solidified molded first products, with the stick inserted, are withdrawn from the first molds and laterally, or radially, transferred from the first molds into the second molds. The introduction of the solidified molded first products into the second molds displaces the flowable second product to thereby fill the spaces existing between the inner wall of the second molds and the outer surface of the first molded products with the flowable second product. When solidified, the resulting multiple-product confection units are withdrawn from the second molds.
In another method of the invention, paired molds are provided within sectors of a unitized rotating table and aligned essentially radially with respect to the rotating table. In the pair, the second group of molds is complementary in shape with the first group of molds and receives therein the molded product from the first molds. The molds are advanced by rotation through a solidifying section. The group of first molds is filled with a first product; sticks are inserted into the filled first molds. The group of second molds are filled with a sufficient quantity of a second product to fill the spaces in said second molds that are not otherwise occupied when the solidified first product from said first molds is inserted into said second molds. When solid, the solidified molded first products, with the stick inserted, are withdrawn from the first molds and laterally, or radially, transferred from the first molds into the second molds. The introduction of the solidified molded first products into the second molds displaces the flowable second product to thereby fill the spaces existing between the inner wall of the second molds and the outer surface of the first molded products with the flowable second product. When solidified, the resulting multiple-product confection units are withdrawn from the second molds.
The invention may also include a unitized table to rotatably advance the paired groups of complementary molds in the course of a production cycle. The first and second filling units which introduce product into the molds may also fill the respective molds with a quantity of respective products during a predetermined period of time (a "time fill"), according to a predetermined volumetric measure (a "volumetric fill") or by a predetermined weight measure (a "weight fill"). The complementary parts of the resulting confections may consist of a variety of different recipes, flavors, colors, textures and/or mix inclusions.
The resulting product is a confection unit of distinct complementary parts consisting of multiple recipes, flavors, colors, textures and/or mix inclusions, wherein separate physical shapes complementarily join with all or part of other physical shapes.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and the following description.